narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata and Hanabi's Mother
Byakugan? Does she even have the Byakugan? Her eyes are closed in the picture Shock Dragoon Jun-24-10 12:00pm *Thank you Shock Dragoon Jun-24-10 12:15pm : It seems as though they were careful about that point. Her eyes were closed Cerez365 (talk) 16:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- NejiHyuga900 - I don't think that Hinata's mother have blind eyes like the other Hyuga. If she did, she would have been a relative or a sibling to Hiashi. --"I am the Thunder Dragon!" 17:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) People stop thinking Hinata's and Hanabi's mother is Hyuga...If she would be Hyuga than Hinata and Hanabi would be ill and having problems...Both of them are normal...Also it is pervert thinking Neji and Hinata can be boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean c'mon they are cousins...Only cousins six generation from their same ancestor can marry and even that is not for sure without problems for children... :People have married into their families without problems, it's perverse to you but normal to others. This is why they tend to look for distant relatives. Essentially Hashirama did the same with Mito and their generations are fine.--Cerez365™ 11:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Most of children from mariages of relatives are born sick and ill with big problems both physically and mentally, so if anybody of you think it is normal marying relatives even distance, do it so, and than see what will happen... I can see Hinata doesn't have physical problems, she is quite normal girl and both her mental condicion is normal... Also all Hyugas beside Hinata have dark brown hair, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Hisashi, Ko, Hyuga elder, so her mother was not Hyuga because Hinata looks more on her mother, and Neji and Hanabi looks more on Hiashi and Hizashi...But I gues now somebody will come and say something very smart... (talk) 18:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, inbreeding causes such a slight increase in the risk of genetic increases that it only becomes noticeable after generations of institutional inbreeding between very close relatives. Unless the Hyūga have been marrying their siblings for a generation or eight, a cousin marriage poses only a negligible risk. In fact, in most of the world (including Japan), marriages between first cousins isn't even considered incest. :So marrying someone from your own family, would not just be accepted, risk-free, and quite normal, but considering the Hyūga's kekkei genkai, it would also be almost expected. There are plenty of Hyūga with differently coloured hair, so that argument is moot as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay I see here that you all just are dying that Hinata and Hanabi's mother be a Hyuga, just because Mito, who is not secondary, not third party caracter but a quarter party caracter(that means she was only creted so Naruto can conect with First Hokage, but is not even important for story), was Hashirama 's wife and cousin, now everybody in manga should marry their cousins...But since I can't reach anybody with my arguments whats the heck...Lets just wait and see who Hinata mother really is, because if Kishimoto could create abouth A and Bee chapter of past, why not abouth Hinata's mother... Also kekkei genikai doesn't solve all lifes problems (talk) 17:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't care less who their mum is, nor do I think we'll ever actually get to see her in the manga. Also, Mito and Hashirama weren't cousins. Their clans were remotely related, which basically means that Mito and Hashirama were about as closely related as Queen Elizabeth II and Barack Obama. :Your only arguments so far were that marriages between close relatives always lead to children with birth defects, which simply isn't true in any way, and that relatives marrying is perverse, which is a matter of opinion and in the case of cousins, not an opinion shared by most of the world. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Here we go with unimportant compair as Barack Obama and Elizabeth and world diferences, like Kishimoto had lived on all five continets in every country of world...Now I know you know all, but let me just ask,,Why do you people all want that Hinata's mom be related to Hinata's dad'', and isn't saying that Hinata's mom is an Hyuga is not an factual thing because we never actually saw the women in manga, we only saw her in anime in a form of filler dedicated to Hinat, so that Kishimoto or anime staff can make from short chapter one whole episode...So if this is a pedia or wiki, and only factual is important, than why always saying something that is not factual...Also Kishimoto never mentioned her mom being a Hyuga, that is just another of internet rumors of some people who likes to think of stories...So until we have visual proof of Hinata's mom being an Hyuga in a form of picture in manga , we will not see it as that, and it is not important how I , you or anybody see here, it is important what Kishi said, but also how much it is good for caracter...And that concludes our topic for tonight children, bye... (talk) 19:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :You do realise that Hinata's mum would be a Hyūga even is she hadn't been born into the clan, right? No matter what her lineage is, she became a Hyūga the second she married Hiashi. No-one specifically wants Hinata's mum and Hiashi to be relatives, but they are both Hyūga, full stop. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) That's not a problem if she is not Hyuga by blood but by been maried to Hiashi... (talk) 23:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :And why would it be a problem if she was a Hyūga by blood, other than misconceptions and personal preferences? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Because it is an incest...You heard of incest didn't you or should we say it is consangvinitet how it is called in some countries...Now since I have some kwnolege of medicine since I went in medical school I know incest isn't good... Lets say you marry your sister or somebody close related to you...Now you will say,, Well many people in the west in USA etc etc had maryied their cousins, but I will say it is stupid because when blood that is similar mix it causes problems, not in first generation from that man and women's children, not in the third or fourth, but in sixth or seventh...So if Hinata's mother is Hyuga, than Hinata and Naruto's grandchildren will have problems and don't mention Tsunade, she is third generation or second from Harshirama and Mito, and don't have any children...And one more thing, don't belive everything what is written on wikipedia, because wikipedia don't write experts but bored alone people who are laity to some material for what you need experts, and about incest you and nobody here can argue, because it is subject of doctors and genetic ingeneers, and on wikipedia teens and idle people write articles from books but don't know real subject and haven't gone to school for that...As it's concerns wikipedia, well my brother had wrote so many articles about military of my country, but he never went in military schools and doesn't really knows anything about real army, also he is writing wikipedia's articles about guns and military tanks and aircrafts. And real life also doesn't inflicts Naruto manga, because Deidara had his both arm ripped from his body, and normally people with ripped arms pass out... (talk) 13:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :This IP user though…I can't tell if you're here or there. You surely don't sound like someone with a lot of medical sense. People have been marrying into their families for generations and their children have come out fine. You seem so strongly averted to it because of either societal beliefs or religious ones. It's not uncommon for people of "nobility" to marry within their families in those times to keep their bloodline, familial traits and abilities (in this case) in every generation. I'm not saying it won't cause problems for the offspring because there is always the chance that it will, but it wasn't a very uncommon practise in that time.--Cerez365™ 13:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no clear definition of incest other than who the law allows a person to marry or not. In Japan, marriages between firsts cousins are legal, which means it isn't generally considered incest. In most of the world, this is basically the same. ::Incest, or actually inbreeding, only causes a significant rise in the chance of birth defects after several generations of it. This doesn't mean that if two siblings have children, their great-great-grandchildren will get birth defects; it means that if two siblings have children and those children have siblings with each other, et cetera , et cetera, then there will be a significant rise in the chance of birth defects. Even then, the chance is still quite low unless the inbreeding is kept up over many, many generations, as happened in several European noble families and among the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. ::So no, Tsunade should be having any problems unless Mito and Hashirama were very close relatives, and her parents were very close relatives, and her great-grandparents were, and her great-great-grandparents, et cetera. The same goes for Hinata and whoever she'll marry. In fact, even if Hinata's parents were first cousins and Hinata has children with Neji, their children would more than likely be perfectly healthy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay we have here a problem, so I keep my opinion, and you all keep your opinon and we are all happy... (talk) 14:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Mr. unknown user, thank you for demonstrating us the result of inbreeding on yourself with the symptoms of mental retardation. --Elveonora (talk) 15:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) @Elevenora thank you for demonstration of being a sponger to administrator...You know there is not a n extra points on this pedia for that...And for insulting me well I don't fall on insults of fat girl who doesn't know how to wipe her nose without help of her nany... (talk) 17:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You insulted yourself by making such pointless discussion. --Elveonora (talk) 17:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well you first started with my mental condition and my family inbreed history with wich I'm not familiar...And by this pointless discusinon, well what can I say ,,This is internet!!! So we can do everything what is normal and humane even star a discusion like this... (talk) 17:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) But this is not forums about religion nor incest. This is talkpage used to improve the articles. If you see something that should improve the page then edit it, but keep in mind that if its something against rules or others disagree with, it will be changed or removed. I still dont see how this discussion can improve something. --Elveonora (talk) 17:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't say it will improve, but it will keep people from making same mistake like wit Tobi. Everybody was sure that Tobi is Madara, and in the end it turns out that Tobi isn't Madara...So if we are not sure for something like that that is true, how can we be sure for something like this...It is not a religion or moral discusion, it is discuion of why people think somethning, when there is no prooof for that...I said we never saw her except in anime 166, and that was not in manga and was not made by Kishimoto...Only proof of her being similar to women shown in 166 is fact that Raiga had same lightning kiba as Ameyuri had before Kisihmoto showed all seven swords...As concerning insults from anybody on my acount, well I'm rather foulmouthed and dirthytalk... (talk) 17:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Until Kishimoto shows us the canon mother of Hinata, it will not be changed. So far this is only mother we know of, and it does not matter if she is Hyuga by blood or not since she is married into the clan. Omnibinder commented something about animators doing stuff that would contradict the manga one day. Unless Kishimoto has hands in this its non canon, yet the only canon we have now. I don't see how is it possible Kiba swords appeared in anime long ago and now in manga unless Kishi has worked with animators or they copied from him somehow. I think a page showing canon level would be good: * appeared in manga/databook: canon * appeared in anime and no other explanation given in manga nor databook (First Tsuchikage,Hinata and Hanabi's mother): temporary canon * appeared in anime before manga (Kiba swords, lending some canonicity to Raiga): possibly canon * appeared as a filler, but filling/a complement for info given by manga (Guren arc, Kyubi powers, Orochimaru's white snake scroll: partially canon * appeared in filler and no other references are made in manga nor other anime fillers: non canon What do you think ? --Elveonora (talk) 18:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I like that suggestion. A lot of other wikis have "Canon" articles. Why not us? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Mmm Ok... (talk) 18:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Article name Is this correctly written? Should it be Hinata's and Hanabi's mother? Or why just don't say Hiashi's wife?--Donatelo (talk) 17:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's correct. If two people own one object together, the possessive 's is placed after the name of the second person. :"Hinata and Hanabi's mother" versus "Hinata's and Neji's fathers." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Blood type I was looking over at the blood types of the clan members, and taking them in consideration, her blood type can be given as A. Hiashi and Hizashi are identical twins, and are type B. Neji is O, so it means Hizashi has a recessive gene, and by consequence, Hiashi also has it, but Hinata and Hanabi are type A, meaning Hiashi passed on the recessive gene, so they must have gotten the dominant A gene from their mother. Omnibender - Talk - 01:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Forget what I said, she could be either A or AB. Omnibender - Talk - 01:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't it be inferred that the mother is deceased? Hinata used the term "was" as in past tense when describing how kind her mother was. - Illuminate Void 17:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) From anime we can't be sure anything only trow manga...When Jiraya spoke of Tsunades childhood as grandaughter of First Hokage there was and image of old women holding Tsunade...Now some people mabe tought that that is what is Mito, and there is no resemblence beatwen them...Also bloodtypes and jutsus are not so important they just bring story interesting...Only time bloodtype was mentioned ina manga as I remembre is when Orochimaru asked Kabuto what blood type is due to belive in Japan that diferen bloodtypes have diferent personalities...It's question for them like zodiac to Western culture... deceased I think it's obvious now.--Elveonora (talk) 18:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :She is obviously dead 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 19:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::proof? Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Byakugan 2.0 Hinata and Hanabi have "pure Byakugan". If their mother hadn't Byakugan, they would have the "no pure Byakugan" as Himawari. I think that we should to insert Byakugan nell'infobox.--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:26, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :I agree, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and wasn't born with it because she's only half Hyuga. If Hinata and Hanabi's mother wasn't a Hyuga with Byakugan, they wouldn't be born with it nor would Hanabi's byakugan be "very pure". It only makes sense that their mother had a Byakugan, and she looks just like a Hyuga anyway. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 19:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Where was a pure Byakugan ever defined? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::In the movie(the last), it is said that the Hyuga clan has preserved the purity of the Byakugan. We can infer that they married between members of the same clan.--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:35, August 13, 2015 (UTC) The only time they ever mentioned "pure Byakugan" was when Toneri describe Hanabi's and possibly Hinata's (Byakugan Princess title) but then again what exactly does "pure" mean? I'm taking it as that both are from the direct line of Hamura and both (Hanabi in the convo) were very powerful, nothing more. "Pure" can have many meanings and frankly you're all implying that the Hyuga practice incest there, which would actually lead to the opposite effect. She most likely didn't have a Byakugan, but we'll probably never know given she's most likely deceased with not being present at her daughter's wedding. Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:40, August 13, 2015 (UTC) It's definition wasn't defined, but it's definition was implied. In The Last, Toneri stated that Hanabi had a very pure Byakugan which was well-suited for the Tenseigan. In order for the eyes be pure, and in order for all members to be born with it, wouldn't that require some incest between clan members to keep the purity of the eyes going? Especially among the main family of the clan? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 19:46, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hyuga clan is the most numerous between the Konoha's clan. Incest is unlikely. It is simple: Hyuga + Hyuga = son with byakugan; Hyuga+ No Hyuga = son with awakened byakugan or son without byakugan. --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Oddly yes... they had incest between cousins to preserve the bloodline. In real life, Genetically you can procreate with your cousin and the child would be completely normal as if you weren't even related to your cousin since that is for some reason a scientific fact.. That is how and why they procreate with cousins in the Hyuga.. :Hyuga is a noble family. Even in the past in Europe, when there were monarchies, the nobles of the various countries were part of the same family and were married between consanguineous--Sharingan91 (talk) 20:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) @Sharingan Well I don't where you got the most numerous part from, since we don't see that much of most random clan members anyway. But I don't see how it's unlikely, Hamura had Byakugan, whoever his wife was didn't have it for obvious reasons. Then he could have had or or multiple children, assuming he had multiple. Those children were born with Byakugan and had children with some other people, and eventually those cousins (since irl, you could have a child with a cousin without any problems) would have to start procreating together to preserve the Byakugan or else it would vanish due to the blood becoming so thin and diluted. Besides, in order for there to be a "Hyuga + Hyuga = Byakugan" scenario in the first place there must be incest involved to some extent. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 20:15, August 13, 2015 (UTC) New deletion tag um...we have Obito's Grandmother Munchvtec (talk) 14:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ino's Mother, Chōji's Mother, Haku's Mother. "Lack of content" is definitely not a valid reason, at all. I would've rather argue her not being confirmed to be Hinata's mother (I'm pretty sure it was tho), at least that would've made a little bit more sense.--Omojuze (talk) 14:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah :/ Munchvtec (talk) 14:32, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Agreed. --JouXIII (talk) 14:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Same. Norleon (talk) 14:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't use the existence of other articles as justification for anything. Evaluate an article on its own merits. :This article has no content outside of a description of her appearance, which is insufficient material. ''~SnapperT '' 18:07, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The little amount of content on this article has been valid for 5 years and nothing has change to warrant a deletion. --Bio havik (talk) 18:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Articles do not get a pass based on the amount of time they've existed. The article's necessity is being questioned now, and it therefore needs to justify itself now. ''~SnapperT '' 19:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC)